CONFITEOR
by Tavata
Summary: El equipo del padre Harman se enfrentará a uno de los Códigos V más díficiles con los que ha tratado... y más cuando sus únicas pistas son un hombre ciego y un tatuaje de libélula...
1. Chapter 1

_**CARPE DÍEM**_

Era un brumosa y fría mañana en Londres, el sargento detective Michael Colefield se encontraba pagando un par de cafés calientes para él y para su amiga Frances Pembroke.

Gracias- contestó la chica al tomar la bebida caliente entre sus manos- Extraño ¿cierto?

Michael sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, él también había pensado lo mismo al enterarse que había "Vampiros" viviendo entre ellos en Londres; bueno, si es que era posible decir que estaban "viviendo"

Uno no termina por acostumbrarse- contestó él bebiendo un ligero trago de su café.

¿Aun preocupado por Kirsty?- preguntó ella tan directa como siempre dándose cuenta de realmente lo que le preocupaba a su amigo.

Michael casi se atraganto con el café caliente quemándose un poco la garganta. Cierto que pensaba en ella, pero estaba más preocupado en ese momento por Jack.

Jack Beresford era su mejor amigo antes de ser convertido en un Código V (cómo se referían a los vampiros) ¿Era su amigo? Y si "era" ¿por qué no atacarle bajo el puente la última noche que se encontraron?

¿Michael?- llamó Frances un poco preocupada- ¿Estás bien? ¿Michael?

-Sí, estoy bien… lo lamento solo estaba pensando…

…

Sin detallar demasiada información confidencial sobre la Agencia, Michael intentó contestar las preguntas de Frances; la chica continuaba sorprendida ante esta nueva y horrorosa verdad ¡Londres tenía Códigos V por todas partes! El padre Harman ya le había explicado un poco cuando se encontraron antes del incidente del puente; pero, todos debían admitir que era desconcertante.

Sigo sin poder creerlo- habló ella después de que Michael terminara su relato- aunque lo he visto con mis propios ojos.

¿Y ahora qué harás?- preguntó Michael.

Frances negó con la cabeza mientras se paraba frente a él.

Ayudarte por supuesto- contestó a la pregunta de su amigo- alguien debe hacerlo.

Gracias…- parecía que Michael iba agregar algo más cuando su celular sonó de pronto.

Y pensar que parecía una mañana tranquila…

…

Como era de esperar los miembros del CIB (El Buro de Investigación de Quejas) y la Fuerza Metropolitana de la Policía ya estaban en la escena del crimen cuando Michael llegó, el detective había preferido dejar primero a Frances antes de regresar al "trabajo"

¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó solo ver sobre los demás policías a sus compañeros de equipo.

El padre Harman en persona estaba supervisando las acciones de la policía londinense, parecía cansado, al parecer había pasado otra mala noche. Michael había tenido suerte de no ser expulsado del equipo –aunque planteó su retiró- después del incidente del regreso de un Código V renacido (su ex-amigo Jack)

Vaughan Rice, el ex-militar de color fue el primero en girarse para contestar a Michael.

Código V- explicó escuetamente.

¿A pleno día?- Michael no podía creer que se atrevieran a salir tan temprano y sin protección contra la dañina luz del sol.

No, encontraron el cuerpo hace una hora- explicó Vaughan- estamos cerrando un perímetro para encontrar pistas.

Debe ser un caso emocionante para que él esté aquí ¿no?- preguntó el detective indicando con la cabeza a Pearse Harman.

…

Pearse J. Harman, el padre católico líder del equipo acababa de hablar con uno de los policías que supervisaban los avances de los demás.

Nunca había visto algo así- dijo el joven policía.

El padre no contestó al momento, estaba más ocupado en levantar la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo de una mujer de unos treinta años encontrada entre los arbustos que dividían los números 25 y 26 en esa calle aparentemente tranquila de los suburbios londinenses.

Como era de esperar las marcas inequívocas de los colmillos de un Código V estaban mortalmente marcadas en la yugular de la mujer.

Es extraño ¿no lo cree?- continuó el policía sin importarle el no haber obtenido una respuesta anterior.

¿Tenía credenciales?- preguntó a su vez el padre Harman sin volver a contestarle.

No señor, no tenía ni bolso ni cartera ni nada. Tendremos que revisar los reportes de personas desaparecidas y el registro de huellas dactilares- el joven policía se quito su gorra para rascar su nuca- si me pregunta yo creo que fue alguno de esos jóvenes que siguen los cultos más extraños, ya sabe si están de moda o en internet cualquier idiota los sigue…

Pearse sonrió con una ligera mueca.

Sí, seguramente fue eso- contestó por primera vez.

Afortunadamente en ese momento Vaughan y Michael llegaron junto al padre.

Pregunte a los vecinos si escucharon ruidos extraños por la noche- ordenó Vaughan- parece que su compañero no está teniendo mucha suerte al respecto.

Sí, señor- contestó el policía dando gracias de alejarse del cuerpo.

¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó Michael directamente al padre.

Una cacería nocturna parece- contestó Harman tapando finalmente el cuerpo de la desafortunada víctima.

¿Qué tiene en el tobillo?- preguntó el detective Colefield.

Al parecer Pearse había descubierto un poco los tobillos de la mujer, en el izquierdo Michael había alcanzado a ver lo que parecía a simple vista un poco de sangre seca. Vaughan se agachó para tener una mejor vista.

¿Un tatuaje?- el antiguo militar no estaba muy seguro- parece una libélula.

Necesitamos la opinión de Angie…- comenzó Pearse solamente para callar abruptamente.

A pesar de ser más alto que él, Michael logró sujetarle. El padre Harman había tenido una ligera recaída.

Estoy bien- contestó el padre- solo… un poco cansado…

…

Vaughan Rice no dijo nada mientras conducía el auto que les llevaba a los cuarteles del equipo. Rice sentía que el padre Harman se estaba exigiendo demasiado, no era bueno para él continuar trabajando con este ritmo y más al estar enfermo; pero claro, Pearse se negaría y diría que estaba bien, tal vez debería hablar con Angie sobre esto.

Por su parte Michael no dejaba de pensar en la marca en el tobillo de la víctima, era una mancha extraña ¿por qué le había llamado la atención cuando ni la policía, ni el padre ni Vaughan habían reparado en ella al principio?

El detective no tuvo tiempo de continuar pensando en eso cuando el auto se detuvo, habían llegado.

…

La doctora Angela "Angie" March se encontraba analizando una muestra desconocida bajo la lente de su microscopio cuando llegaron sus compañeros.

El cuerpo de la víctima había llegado una media hora antes que ellos y al momento había empezado a investigar.

No es su sangre- contestó la oncóloga rubia antes de que le preguntaran- el dibujo en su tobillo no es la sangre de la víctima, es un grupo diferente.

Entonces se tomaron la molestia de tatuarla antes de matarla- mencionó Michael.

No, el dibujo fue hecho después de que muriera- continuó Angie retirándose del microscopio- aun no comprendo que imagen es… aunque parece una libelula- hizo una pausa, su mirada azul se detuvo un momento en el padre Harman- ¿está bien?

Solo un poco cansado- contestó Pearse tratando de sonreír.

Parecía que Angie iba a decir algo al respecto de la salud del padre cuando pareció recordar algo más importante.

- Tenemos un testigo

…

¿Es una broma?- Michael no podía creer quien estaba en la sala de interrogatorios.

La doctora March le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria mientras ella y el padre Harman entraban. Michael no tuvo más opción que esperar afuera junto con Rice.

El único "testigo" que tenían en este caso de Código V era un anciano ciego. De entre todas las personas a las que habían preguntado él había sido el único que había escuchado algo.

Buenas tardes- saludó educadamente el padre Harman- soy el padre Harman y ella es la doctora March.

Buenas tardes- saludó el testigo- su perfume es delicioso madame.

Gracias- agradeció el cumplido Angie- señor…

Smith, Joshua Smith- sonrió el ciego- dijeron que podía ayudarles.

Pearse le sonrió a Angela, su testigo era directo.

¿Puede decirnos que escuchó ayer por la noche? Una mujer fue encontrada muerta justo frente al número 25 y26 de Willow street.

Joshua asintió mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

Ayer por la noche me encontraba en mi habitación en el piso superior de la casa de mi hermana cuando escuché ruidos provenientes del jardín delantero- explicó- al principio supuse que se tratarían de los gatos del vecino pero un extraño aroma me hizo pensar lo contrario.

¿Extraño aroma?- interrogó la doctora March.

Sí, quién sea que fuera que estaba afuera olía a sangre, a sangre seca. Un olor sumamente desagradable…- el señor Smith hizo una pausa- pensé en llamar a mi hermana Meg para avisarle pero una voz muy ronca y debo admitir atemorizante me lo impidió. Me quedé sentado en mi sillón hasta que sentí se había ido tanto la apesta como la voz.

¿Una voz?- Pearse tomaba notas- ¿recuerda si dijo algo extraño?

Sí, era una voz de hombre, parecía la voz de un hombre muy viejo y malvado; oh sí, un ciego sabe por la voz de las personas si son buenas o malas puede creerlo… Él dijo "Un placer pequeña libélula…" ¿Tiene algún significado para usted?

¿Libélula? Eso si es importante- Pearse pasó su mano por la base de su nariz tallándola un poco como cuando estaba cansando.

El gesto no paso desapercibido por la doctora March.

Es todo señor Smith, muchas gracias por su ayuda- dijo levantándose al igual que el padre Harman.

…

¿Y bien?- preguntó Michael cuando estuvieron reunidos frente a la amplia mesa en la sala de juntas con todos los monitores al fondo apagados.

Tenemos un Código V masculino que posiblemente conociera a la víctima ya que según nuestro testigo el desconocido dijo "un placer pequeña libélula" muy probablemente refiriéndose al tatuaje de la víctima- enumeró la doctora March.

Tenemos un caso difícil frente a nosotros- fue ahora Pearse quien hablo- nuestro único testigo es un invidente que escucho algo en su jardín delantero…- hizo una pausa- tendremos que empezar con lo que tenemos.

Tendremos que esperar hasta que nos entreguen los resultados de las huellas dactilares de la víctima, mientras seguimos sin saber de quién se trata- finalizó Michael.

En ese caso- el padre Harman se puso de pie- tendremos que esperar…

…

Angie March llamó a la puerta de la oficina del padre Harman.

-Adelante.

La doctora entró llevando consigo una pequeña taza de porcelana.

¿Hora del medicamento?- preguntó Pearse Harman levantando la vista de los papeles que revisaba de su escritorio.

Debería descansar- habló la rubia dejando la taza en el escritorio.

Ya lo hemos hablado, trabajo mejor cuando no estoy "drogado" por el medicamento- la mirada azul del padre Harman parecía regañar a Angie- aun faltan dos horas para la siguiente dosis de prednifolome.

Solo dije que debería descansar un poco- fue la respuesta de Angela.

Antes de que Pearse pudiera argumentar algo más volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

Adelante- volvió a hablar Harman.

Tenemos otro caso- entró Vaughan- fue en una gasolinera.

Angie y el padre Harman se miraron por un momento.

El descanso tendrá que esperar un poco más, doctora- dijo Pearse levantándose de su asiento.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_**ERRARE HUMANUM EST**_

Los automóviles que transportaban al equipo habían llegado por fin a la gasolinera de la autopista número 14 donde habían encontrado a otra víctima…

El cuerpo de la víctima mostraba los signos inequívocos de haber sufrido un ataque de Código V, salvo que éste había sido prácticamente destrozado, es más como si en lugar de Código V hubiera sido una bestia salvaje quien se hubiera ensañado con el pobre hombre.

¿Esto es normal?- preguntó Michael después de tapar con la sábana lo poco que quedaba del cadáver.

Nunca había visto algo así- habló Vaughan Rice- es la primera vez que veo que los destrocen de esta manera.

El padre Harman por su parte se encontraba recolectando información que pudiera serles de utilidad con los guardias de la gasolinera pero ninguno de ellos había visto algo, no había sido hasta entrada la mañana que un camionero había entrado al sanitario y encontrado los restos de la víctima.

Al ser encontrado en el baño la cámara de seguridad de la estación no pudo captar nada, además de poco hubiera podido servir ya que los Código V no pueden ser captados por aparatos electrónicos.

Y una vez más, como si se burlara de ellos ahí estaba el tatuaje de libélula ahora en la muñeca derecha del desconocido, lo único que parecía no habían profanado ¿qué podía significar? ¿Tenía alguna relación con el caso anterior? ¿Estarían planeando algo mucho más espeluznante los Códigos V's?

…

No había nada más que pudieran ver en la gasolinera, lo único que podían hacer era regresar a sus instalaciones y continuar trabajando, tal vez la doctora March pudiera encontrar algo de utilidad con su microscopio.

Todo el camino de regreso Pearse estuvo muy callado cosa que ponía hasta cierto punto nerviosos a Rice y a Michael. ¿Qué estaría pensando el padre? Eran lo que se preguntaban cada uno de ellos en silencio mientras la mirada de zafiro de su líder parecía perderse en el cristal de la ventanilla mirando a la distancia…

Solamente llegar Pearse fue directamente a su oficina, la puerta se cerró con llave y ninguno de ellos lo vio en todo lo que restó de la tarde.

Angie no podía encontrar alguna conexión entre esta nueva víctima y la anterior, cierto que ambas tenían el tatuaje de libélula aunque en diferentes partes del cuerpo, dicha imagen había sido dibujada con un grupo sanguíneo diferente al del huésped y ambos habían sido dibujados después de haber terminados con ellos.

Solo esperaban que las huellas dactilares pudieran decirles quienes eran las víctimas tal vez eso dejara ver un poco más claro por dónde iba el caso.

….

¿Señor?- golpeó con los nudillos la doctora March la puerta del padre Harman.

Nada, no contestó nadie.

¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Vaughan que pasaba en ese momento por el corredor con un café aun caliente en las manos.

No contesta- informó Angie- ¿lo has visto?

No sabía que Pearse hubiera salido- informó el exmilitar- permíteme- le entregó a Angie su café y acto seguido aplicando presión abrió la puerta- disculpe señor, pero…

Nada, el lugar estaba vacío.

…

No, no había sido un ataque de Códigos V's, no, tampoco Pearse J. Harman había desaparecido por arte de magia, solamente había aprovechado un momento de distracción en que sus hombres y compañeros estaban trabajando para salir un momento a despejar la mente.

Pese a que no lo soportaba había tomado su medicamento mientras trataba de encontrar alguna pista que pudiera servirles para resolver este caso, era completamente diferente a lo que los Códigos V's los tenían acostumbrados, era como si tuvieran el valor y el arrojo de salir a plena luz del día, obviamente eso no era posible además los cadáveres de las víctimas ya tenían horas de haber muerto lo que corroboraba el hecho de que habían sido asesinados durante la noche; pero ¿para qué? ¿por qué? No era el clásico hecho de alimentarse, además cada uno de ellos tenía una marca, como si fueran migajas en el bosque que les dejaban los vampiros.

Sin poder encontrar una respuesta en sus libros, en lo que sabía, sin saber cómo podría resolver este caso Harman salió a estirar un poco las piernas. Se había llevado su abrigo gris Oxford y su bufanda café por lo fresco de la tarde, además el cielo amenazaba con alguna lluvia eventual. Caminaba por las calles de Londres tratando de concentrarse en alguna solución cuando para su asombro terminó por llegar hasta las puertas de una iglesia.

Los caminos del señor son misteriosos- musitó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Sin mucho pensarlo entró al recinto. El lugar estaba oscuro solamente iluminado débilmente por los cirios del camino central, unas cuantas bancas adelante había unas personas, otras cuantas al centro y nadie en el fondo. Aun era temprano para alguna misa vespertina o nocturna.

El padre cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo el aroma del incienso y de la santidad del lugar, no pudo evitar recordar cuando después de saber que estaba enfermo había prácticamente escapado a la Iglesia para tratar de encontrar tranquilidad.

¿Harman?- llamó de pronto una voz a su derecha.

Pearse abrió los ojos, parecía que el descanso había durado mucho menos de lo que esperaba. Parado en el pasillo central se encontraba un anciano sonriéndole, claro, lo reconoció, era el anciano a quien habían interrogado en la mañana por el primer caso de las libélulas.

¿Señor, Smith?- recordó el nombre Harman.

Joshua, por favor- contestó el anciano- ¿pidiendo ayuda a los Santos?

Harman se sonrió mientras el señor Smith se sentaba.

No, me temo no pueden ayudarme- dijo tristemente Pearse.

No dude de la intervención divina, siempre escuchan… tardan en responder, pero siempre escuchan…- habló el anciano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Estoy seguro que lo hacen- asintió el padre- ¿salvando el alma un poco?

Siempre vengo a esta hora- se rio por lo bajo Joshua- ¿ve a las niñas en el coro?

Al frente a la derecha un grupo de diez niñas vestidas como pequeños monaguillos entonaban algunas canciones religiosas. Sin contestar Harman asintió.

La pequeña de coletas, la pelirroja- continuó hablando el señor Smith- es mi pequeña Anne-Marie, bueno, es la más pequeña de las hijas de mi hermana. Tiene una voz angelical aunque le da pena hablar en público, solo viene a practicar si yo la acompaño. Es un encanto de niña. Escuchaba como entonaba el "Come on, come on, Emmanuel" cuando me llegó su fragancia, nunca olvido un perfume o una loción, señor.

Pearse estaba sorprendido por lo desarrollados de los sentidos del hombre, no importaba que estuviera ciego parecía percibir el mundo mucho mejor que muchos hombres en todos sus sentidos.

Pero dejemos a la pequeña Anne continuar con su ensayo- le cortó sus pensamientos el señor Smith- su voz delata que esta preocupado ¿es por el cuerpo que encontraron esta mañana?

No puede ser engañado ¿cierto?- se sonrió el padre Harman- Sí, tenemos ciertos problemas, encontramos otro cuerpo con la libélula y no puedo encontrar una conexión- se sinceró dejando escapar un ligero suspiro.

Si me permite, señor. Se escucha usted exhausto, no es bueno mal pasarse- le sonrió el anciano- sabe, yo también estaba pensando en las libélulas. Justo cuando regresé a casa le pregunté a Meg si recordaba esa vieja historia sobre libélulas y el diablo.

¿El diablo?- ironizó Harman- ¿cree que esté suelto en Londres?

¿Y me lo dice un padre?- le contestó de la misma forma el señor Smith- no, yo me refiero a esa vieja historia, ya sabe cuando por allá del lejano siglo XV se creía que las libélulas presagiaban desgracias por estar asociadas con el diablo, las serpientes y la brujería ¿Cómo las llamaban? ¡Ah sí! "La aguja zurcidora del Diablo"

¿La aguja zurcidora del Diablo?- repitió Pearse.

A la distancia se escuchaba aun a las niñas pequeñas entonar las canciones con un fervor infantil mientras en el fondo ambos hombres habían guardado por un momento silencio.

Se creía- habló Joshua después de unos minutos- que Satanás había mandado a las libélulas desde el infierno para desatar las desgracias de este mundo…

¿Y si las libélulas si tenían relación con los Códigos V's? ¿Y si realmente se las estaban dejando como un mensaje?

Tengo que irme- se levantó de golpe el padre Harman- señor Smith, muchas gracias. Ha sido de mucha ayuda.

De nada, padre, solamente un pobre ciego recordando historias de la niñez…- inclinó su cabeza el anciano.

Pearse Harman dejó al señor Smith aun en la iglesia escuchando la dulce voz de su pequeña mientras él salía velozmente al exterior sacando su teléfono celular, debía contactar inmediatamente a su equipo… Se habían equivocado, estaban buscando las respuestas en el lugar equivocado…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

¡Feliz Navidad y año Nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este año en mi amado fanfiction así como mil y un gracias a todos los que escriben por las historias que nos han regalado y con las cuales he pasado tantos momentos de felicidad leyendo al filo del asiento así como esperando sus actualizaciones.

Lo mejor en este año 2012 que está a unas cuantas horas (tiempo de México) de llegar, que todas sus metas y propósitos se logren que sé así será.

La siguiente frase no es mía pero siempre me tener una sonrisa así que espero sea de su agrado:

"Sueña y apunta a la luna aun si fallas siempre acertarás a las estrellas"

¡Nos leemos el próximo año chics!

Tavata


End file.
